


Second Son

by jefferyheadass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jefferyheadass/pseuds/jefferyheadass
Summary: The story of how Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, the irresponsible, drunk, clowning, second son of King Rhaegar Targaryen became know as the greatest conqueror since Aegon himself.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Richard Lonmouth, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 215
Kudos: 194





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Little description of the events leading to the beginning of this story (not in chronological order). 
> 
> If you have an comments, questions or feedback please let me know, this is my first time writing any fanfiction so please be kind. Also, I suck at summaries.

  * Elia Martell died after giving birth to Aegon Targaryen 
  * Rhaegar’s plan to use the Tourney at Harrenhal to unite the lords against his father and crown him king succeeds 
  * Rhaegar also uses the tourney to charm Lyanna Stark, convinced that she is the key to the three heads of the dragon prophecy
  * Rhaegar and Lyanna are married following Rhaegar’s coronation 
  * Lyanna gives birth to a boy she names Jaehaerys 
  * Grand Maester Pycelle declares that Lyanna is no longer fit to bear children because of complications caused by giving birth at such a young age 
  * Rhaegar is enraged that he will never be able to get his precious Visenya 
  * Lyanna dies under suspicious circumstances 
  * Rhaegar turns his attention east, his Aegon may not have his Visenya but that will not make him any less a conqueror
  * Rhaegar calls a meeting with all the lords of Westeros, where he explains his plans to conquer Essos and rebuild Valyria anew 
  * For 17 years Westeros has been at war with Essos with little land gained and many lives lost, the lords are growing wary of “Aegon’s Second Conquest” as Rhaegar has dubbed it 
  * And that is where this story will be picking up 




	2. The Knight of Skulls and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments, they are all very appreciated!  
> This chapter is really focused on establishing the relationship between Jaehaerys and Richard Lonmouth. The majority of it is a flashback to their first meeting. Also, not a lot is known about Richard Lonmouth so I kind of took free reign with the character.

He woke up in a room that was not his own, yet familiar all the same. Baelish would always keep his most luxury room available for Jaehaerys, he was his most loyal patron after all. With a groan he rose from bed, only to feel a small warm hand reach out for him. “Come back to bed, Jae,” he didn’t like that she called him that. Ser Arthur told him it was something his mother called him before she died, he didn’t like to be reminded of her. Thoughts of his mother often lead him drowning his sorrows in as much wine as he can drink before it all goes numb. Freeing his arm from the grip of the whore, who’s name he cannot seem to remember, Jaehaerys dresses himself and leaves without looking back. He is greeted at the door by Richard Lonmouth, “Ah, Jaehaerys, there you are. I checked nearly every room in this damn brothel before I found you.” He is not ready to deal with Richard’s sarcasm yet, “Here I am, Richard.” Richard gives him a smirk grabbing him by the shoulders, “Come the goldcloaks are searching everywhere for you. King Rhaegar wants a word.” Jaehaerys groaned in response to hearing his father’s name, following Richard out of the brothel. Why his father suddenly wished to speak with him gave Jaehaerys pause, “Likely to express his frustrations that I wasn’t born a girl,” Jaehaerys mused.

He and Richard had developed a strange friendship, starting years ago one night after Jaehaerys escaped the Red Keep. Jaehaerys had gotten himself piss drunk and somehow managed to get into a skirmish with a group of sailors. He was a good swordsman, having been trained by some of the most legendary knights in history, but father had said he was not old enough to carry a sword of his own yet. He found the statement to be hypocritical considering Aegon was allowed to carry a sword and he was only a few moons older. Luckily Richard had intervened, taking the men down without drawing his sword once. Jaehaerys was impressed to say the least, he had never seen a man fight without using a sword. If Barristan were here he would chide the man about how he fought with no honour, but what does honour matter if your life is on the line. Father wasn’t an honourable man, he had killed his father and married a lady who was betrothed to another man, not to mention how he ignores Jaehaerys because he isn’t the Visenya father desired. Richard then turned to young Jaehaerys, “How old are you, boy?” For a moment Jaehaerys considered lying, but decided against it “This isn’t the kind of man you want to catch you lying.” “I- I am 13 name days old, ser,” Jaeharys responded with as much confidence as he could muster. Richard hummed, seemingly in approval with his answer, “And what would King Rhaegar do if he knew his 13 name day old son was getting drunk and brawling with sailors?” At that Jaehaerys paled. “You know who I am?” he asked. Richard gave him his signature smirk, “Of course, your father was the man who knighted me after all. The prettiest man I ever met, you have his face.” Many people had told Jaehaerys this over the years, though it never brought him or his father any comfort. Richard grabbed him by the shoulders, “Come with me my prince, the goldcloaks will be searching everywhere for you.” With all eyes on them Jaehaerys and Richard exited. The walk back to the Red Keep was tense until Jaehaerys broke the silence, “Is that why you saved me then? Because my father knighted you? You felt like you owed him so you helped me?” Richard looked down at him again with that damn smirk, “No, I helped you because that is what knights do, help those in need. I hadn’t known who you were until it was already over then, I got a look at your face.” This eased Jaehaerys for some reason, but it also made more questions arise. “You claim you fought for me because it's what a knight should do, but you didn’t fight like a knight. You didn’t fight with honour, you fought dirty.” At this Richard erupted in laughter, “Fighting dirty is the reason I have been able to fight for all these years. If less knights cared about fighting dirty we might actually make a difference in Essos.” “Fewer,” Jaehaerys quickly corrected. Richard gave him a puzzled look, Jaehaerys rolled his eyes and clarified “If fewer knights cared about fighting dirty they might actually make a difference in Essos.” Jaehaerys then stopped in his tracks, “Wait, what do you mean actually make a difference? The knights fighting in Essos are making a difference!” Jaehaerys exclaimed. “My prince, the war with Essos has gone on 13 years now and what substantial territory has been gained? What important victories have we won?” Jaehaerys knew the question was rhetorical, but he truly could not think of any. “Too many good men have died, too many lords have sent their sons off to war only for them to never return, too many men have died because of the king’s ambition. It is time to let it end,” Richard stated as though it were a matter of fact. “You know what you state is treason.” Richard sighed, “Who do you plan to tell? Who is going to believe the word of the King’s lonesome, loathsome, drunk, second son?” At that moment Jaehaerys had a realization, Richard was right, father would never pay him any attention no matter how hard he would try. He was the lonesome, loathsome, drunk, second son of King Rhaegar Targaryen. So why not lean into it? Why show love to the man who bore him none? “It is a ridiculous name isn’t it? ‘Aegon’s Second Conquest?’ Aegon hasn’t even fought a battle, let alone conquested anything,” Jaehaerys japped. At this Richard gave him a smile, a real smile. It made Jaehaerys feel strange, it was the approval, the acceptance, he had been searching for all his life.

Jaehaerys couldn’t remember a day he hadn’t spent with Richard after that. Eyes followed them everywhere they went and many speculated on the strange relationship between the young prince and the Knight of Skulls and Kisses, but they always had their fun. Laughing, drinking, dancing, clowning, fighting and whoring their days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it was exciting to write my first real chapter of this story. Would you like the chapters to be longer, shorter, or is this length good?
> 
> For those of you who don't know, it is cannon that Richard Lonmouth was knighted by Rhaegar Targaryen and he was nicknamed "The Knight of Skulls and Kisses ." The banner of House Lonmouth is skulls and kisses so the name is fitting. 
> 
> What are your thought on Jaehaerys? I didn't want to give up too much in the first chapter, but I also wanted to show a change in the younger Jaehaerys versus the older Jaehaerys.


	3. Until We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback.  
> This chapter will introduce Aegon, Rhaegar and a few more familiar names. Hope you enjoy!

As Richard and Jaehaerys strode through the streets of Flea Bottom, Jaehaerys spotted a goldcloak. Pulling Richard by his arm, “This way, I spotted one of them.” They made their way through an alley only to be cornered by a large group of goldcloaks, quickly turning around and attempting to exit the alley the way they had entered only to be met by another large group of goldcloaks. Jaehaerys grunted, feeling angry and defeated. “An alleyway? I thought I taught you better than that,” Richard chided. 

Through the group of goldcloaks stepped the Hand of the King, Jon Connington. When Connington’s gaze caught Jaehaerys, he looked upon him with disdain. “Ah there you are, my prince.” Jaehaerys could sense the displeasure it gave Connington to address him by his title. Connington then chose to recognize Richard’s presence, “I should have expected to find you amongst such… deplorable company.” Richard let out a small laugh, “Not all of us can spend our days kissing silver haired asses.” Connington’s face made a sour expression, “King Rhaegar is the man who knighted you, Lonmouth, and you would do well to remember it!” Jaehaerys decided to intervene before the confrontation grew any more hostile, “What business do you have here Connington?” 

He knew that Connington would be upset by the absence of his title, but Jaehaerys cared little for how Connington felt. Connington was simply a follower whose opinions swayed wherever Rhaegar wished for them to sway. As a boy Jaehaerys always wondered why Connington was so enamored by his father, that was until Richard explained that he believed Connington fancied his father. Jaehaerys was taken aback by this explanation, he had known that many believed his father was a beautiful man with his silver hair, indigo eyes and sharp features, but he had never heard of men fancying other men. Perhaps that's why Connington loves Aegon, out of all of father’s children, Aegon most closely resembled Rhaegar. Rhaenys had the traditional Martell look, from what Jaehaerys knew of Elia Martell, the two look very similar. Jaehaerys on the other had hair as black as the night, with eyes such a dark shade of purple they looked black at times. Both he and Aegon got their father’s height and features. Normally drawing a comparison between him and his father would upset Jaehaerys, but his good looks helped with the ladies so he didn’t mind. 

Connington then turned his attention back to Jaehaerys, “The King demands your presence, there is a matter of utmost importance he wishes to discuss with you. Which is why he has sent me to bring you back to the Red Keep with urgency.” Jaehaerys pondered to himself  _ “What could be so important that father would actually want to see me? Let alone send Connington to come get me himself.”  _ Jaehaerys decided he would keep his father on the string for a bit longer, Rhaegar ignored him for all these years, why not return the favor. “Tell my father if he has such important manners to discuss with me he can come see me himself,” Jaehaerys replied. Connington and the goldcloaks stared at Jaehaerys in surprise, “Go, Connington. Deliver this message with all the urgency you can muster.” 

With that, Jaehaerys and Richard continued on to the nearest tavern they could find. Upon entering the tavern, they began a search for the most interesting men they could find. This was a routine of theirs, they would find men who would tell them the grandest stories or sing the most merry songs and then they would drink together all night long. Or until Jaehaerys could find a lady that would bring him more pleasure than the words of random strangers. Tonight, Jaehaerys spotted two men sitting at their table telling stories of war. “Bunch of bloody eunuchs, sellswords and slaves yet we can’t beat ‘em,” one of the soldiers vented. This was something Jaehaerys was hearing more and more of, not only had the lords of Westeros tired of the war so had the common folk. Jaehaerys signaled Richard to follow him. The other soldier leaned in and whispered to his friend, “I curse that damned King Rhaegar everyday since I lost my brother. All this and for what? So my brother and plenty of other brothers and sons can die for his ambitions.” Jaehaerys then decided to announce his presence, clearing his throat. “What in seven hells do you want? Can’t you see we’re tryin’ to-” the soldier stops immediately recognizing Jaehaerys. “M-my apologizes, your grace. I-I didn’t mean to o-offend, we all l-love King Rhaegar dearly,” the soldier stammered out, slightly bowing his head out of fear and respect. Jaehaerys observes the man for a second before retorting, “No. Do not apologize. You speak true, my friend, my father’s war is a senseless quest based on his own ambitions. Please accept my condolences for your brother’s death and should that not be enough, then you and your friend will drink using my coin tonight. Richard, tell whoever owns this tavern that the wine these men drink tonight will be paid for by me.” The two soldiers shared a look of awe. “Thank you, my prince,” they said at the same time. “Please no titles. All I ask in return is that you share your stories with me, tell me what the men like yourselves truly think of my father’s war,” Jaehaerys said. And the night went on, the two soldiers recounting their experiences to Jaehaerys and Richard. All the while, all Jaehaerys could think of is how he could end this war. 

The following morning, the conversations of last night plagued Jaehaerys’s mind.  _ “How? How can I end this ‘conquest’ that my father has fought for the last 17 years. How can I convince a man of his own madness?”  _ At that moment, realization struck. Jaehaerys could never convince his father to end this war, but Aegon could. Aegon was father’s promised prince, he spent every waking moment with father, he was one of the few men who actually has his father’s ear. With resolute confidence Jaehaerys made his way to the Red Keep, he would deal with whatever “matter of utmost importance” his father required him for and then he would speak to Aegon. Try to get him to understand that this war has no meaning and that it is dividing the realm he is one day meant to rule. 

After entering the Red Keep, Jaehaerys was told that his father was holding court and he would speak with him there.  _ “Clearly the matter is not so important that it cannot be spoken of in front of the lords.”  _ Jaehaerys mused. Once the herald announced Jaehaerys presence, the eyes of every lord and lady in court were glued to him. Jaehaerys spotted many faces he recognized, including: the small counsel, the kingsguard, Aegon, various lords and ladies, and Viserys? That gave Jaehaerys pause; usually Viserys spent his time at Dragonstone with grandmother and Daenerys, he only came to King’s Landing when Rhaegar would call for him. His father then addresses him, “Ah, my son, have you finally awoken from your drunken stupor to come see me?” The jest anger Jaehaerys, though he knew he needed to remain level-headed and respectful. “I came at your command, your grace,” Jaehaerys says, kneeling in front of the throne. Jaehaerys then rose, his response seeming to please his father. “Lord Connington told me there was a matter of great importance you wished to speak with me about,” Jaehaerys said, hoping to get this conversation over as quickly as possible. Rhaegar’s lip curved ever slightly into a smile, “Indeed, there is the matter of inheritance. Customarily you would be given Summerhall and the title of Prince of Summerhall, though as all hear in attendance today can see… and smell it is a title that of which you are not worthy. Once again Jaehaerys’s temper flared. Being denied Summerhall is not what upset Jaehaerys, but doing it in front of all the lords. “So that is the true reason you have called me here then? To embarrass me in front of all the lords? To make jests at your own son for your enjoyment?” Jaehaerys asked, his anger evident in his tone. Rhaegar paid him no mind, continuing on, “My brother, Viserys, will be Prince of Summerhall. A proper Targaryen, to rule over a proper Targaryen keep.” With his purpose for coming back here in the first place forgotten, Jaehaerys turned to look at Viserys. “I wish you good luck at Summerhall, uncle. You will make a better Prince of Summerhall than I.” And with that Jaehaerys began to storm out of the throne room. Rhaegar began speaking again, “Aegon, are you prepared for your departure? It is long past time you make your mark on this conquest that has been named for you.” Jaehaerys paused, turning around to see Aegon. The brother he had all the reasons to resent, but never could. It wasn’t his fault that father preferred him, it wasn’t his fault that father abandoned Jaehaerys. Aegon straightens his shoulders and puts on a brave face, “Yes, father, I am most prepared. The Essosi will soon be facing my wrath.” Rhaegar looks down from the throne at Aegon, face filled with pride, he opens his mouth to speak again only to be cut off by Jaehaerys. “So now you send your son off to fight your battles?!?” Turning his attention to Aegon, with his original purpose back in mind, “Aegon, you need not do this, these are father’s wars not your own.” Aegon hesitates a moment before responding, “This is my conquest, Jaehaerys, you would do well to remember that.” It irked Jaehaerys how Aegon tried to scold him the same way Connington tried to scold Richard, but he knew Aegon was only doing this to please father. Rhaegar then reinserts himself into the conversation, “Aegon speaks true, this is his conquest. He must prove himself to be a leader of men, a true conqueror. Now, leave us. Your presence is no longer required and your interruptions are not needed. For a moment Jaehaerys considers resisting, but decides against it. He would prefer not to be escorted out of the throne room by the kingsguard as if he were a child, though he does seize the opportunity for the last word. “This is not over,” Jaehaerys threatens as he exits the throne room. 

In the few days following the incident in the throne room, Jaehaerys managed to keep himself drunk or asleep at every moment. This morning he was awoken by the bells. Making his way to the downstairs of the brothel, Jaehaerys turns to one of the girls, “The bells? Why do they ring them?” The girl gives him a smile, “They ring for your brother, your grace, he departs for Essos today.” This was news to Jaehaerys, he quickly dressed and rushed out of the brothel. Making his way to the docks Jaehaerys had run into Richard, “He is sending him off, he is sending my brother to die. I need to speak with Aegon before he leaves.” Richard takes a moment to contemplate before shouting, “Make way for Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.” The crowd started to disperse as Richard continued shouting. Jaehaerys was embarrassed, he hated using his title to get things, but this is the only way he would be able to get to Aegon in time. 

Finally reaching the docks, Jaehaerys is standing in front of Aegon who stares at him flabbergasted. Jaehaerys knows this is his moment, father is not around to try and influence Aegon. Aegon may just listen to what he has to say, Jaehaerys then reaches out grabbing Aegon by the shoulders just as Richard did with him whenever he wants to make him listen. “Aegon, listen to me I beg you. You don’t have to leave, Essos is not where you are needed. The Lords of the Seven Kingdoms are tired of father’s war, Aegon. The common folk have bled enough. LET IT END! Let all the death and misery father has forced upon this world end. One day you will be King, King of the Seven Kingdoms, not King of Essos. Stay here where your people need you, rebuild alliances between our family and the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. Show them where your focus lies. Marry one of the beautiful ladies who would die for your hand, have a family, show Westeros peace. Give the people of Westeros peace, for that is all they want,” Jaehaerys pleaded. Aegon and Jaehaerys stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, Jaehaerys can see the conflict within Aegon. He wants to please father, but he also sees reason in what Jaehaerys is telling him. Aegon makes his decision, “I thank you for your advice and your sentiment, my brother, but this is my destiny. Just as the prophecy foretold.” Aegon then does something that surprises them both, he brings Jaehaerys into a hug. “Farewell, Jaehaerys. Until we meet again.” Jaehaerys then tightens the embrace, tearing up “Until we meet again.” With a nod Aegon departs boarding his ship. Jaehaerys waves goodbye to his brother knowing this very well may be the last time he ever sees him. He hopes not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.   
> I tried to take some of your feedback from my first chapter and apply it to this one. If you have any more suggestions please comment.   
> I have read a lot of fanfics where Aegon and Jon/Jaehaerys/whatever you want to call him are enemies or rivals and I just didn't want to go with that. Aegon was clearly the favorite, but Jaehaerys doesn't resent him because of Rhaegar's choices. Aegon also doesn't have any reason to hate Jaehaerys, so no animosity needed.


	4. The Princess of Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback so far, it has been great reading all of your comments! To those of you leaving constructive criticism and writing advise, that has been super helpful so shoutout to you.   
> Someone in the comments had recommended me to watch "The King" and all I can say again is thank you. This story was inspired by Shakespeare's telling of the story of King Henry V, so more content and context is great. The dialogue in that movie was so great, there are some lines that I just might have to steal (I will give credit).   
> Now onto this chapter, we continue to get introduced to names we recognize. As many of you probably guessed by the title, this chapter is heavily influenced by Arianne Martell. She is one of the most interesting characters in the books to me as well as the whole Dorne plot. It's a shame the show went and messed that up, but onto better thoughts.

All the ladies of court who had gone to see Prince Aegon off on his journey to Essos had seen the encounter between the King’s two sons, it had been the gossip of the court over the last day. Though Arianne would usually engage in their gossip she found it strange, all the ladies who used to look down on Prince Jaehaerys and make comments about his behavior now spoke as if they admired him. She knew the ladies would make the same comments about her behind her back as well, finding the way she spent her time with men to be unladylike. She listened in as Margery gushed about Jaehaerys’s words, “Did you hear how he spoke about marrying a beautiful lady and having a family, making the realm a better place?” 

“Indeed. I am curious if that is what he wishes for as well,” Lady Myrcella wondered aloud. This made Arianne laugh internally, if any of these ladies had actually spoken a word to Jaehaerys rather than making their assumptions they would know exactly the kind of man he was. 

“He has become so handsome since I had last seen him,” exclaimed Lady Velaryon. At that, Arianne could agree. Though she always found Jaehaerys alluring, she had to admit, he has become more handsome since she had last seen him. 

“And he cares about the people,” Margery added on. “Just like his father. I remember hearing stories about how Prince Rhaegar would sing to the common folk and now his son cares for them as well.” 

“Oh how that comment would make Jaehaerys squirm,” Arianne thought to herself. She knew how he hated to be compared to his father. All those who called Rhaegar the perfect prince, now looked at Jaehaerys with disdain. 

“Maybe Aegon will make Jaehaerys his hand when he becomes king,” Lady Myrcella said with joy. 

“What a wonderful idea! It would be good to be married to the second most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms, especially considering the King wishes for Prince Aegon to marry an Essosi.” Margery remarked with disgust in her voice as she spoke of Westeros’s “enemy.” Margery then turned to Arianne, “I mean no offense, Arianne. I know your mother is from Essos.” 

Arianne then put a fake smile on her face, “None taken, Lady Margery. I understand that we are at war with Essos, it is only natural to speak of your enemies with… venom.” Arianne’s word choice was intentional. She is the Princess of Dorne, a viper, the natural enemy of a talkative rose. The way Margery shifted in her seat was enough for Arianne to know her point was made. 

Lady Velaryon then attempted to draw her into the conversation, “You have been rather quiet, Arianne. What do you think of Prince Jaeherys?” 

Arianne thought for a moment before responding, “I don’t think any of you ladies know a thing about Prince Jaehaerys, having only overheard one conversation between him and Prince Aegon. I think that if you want to know anything about him then, you ought to speak with him yourselves.” Arianne then rose from her seat, “Just as a will.” 

“More like find your way into his bed,” Myrcella replied with a small laugh. 

“What a naive girl,” Arianne thought. “She said it as though it were an insult.” Arianne then turned to Myrcella smirking, “Perhaps,” she said shrugging her shoulders. And with that, Arianne left the room. 

Arianne and the Sand Snakes made their way through the city, eventually reaching one of Baelish’s brothels. Upon entering they were greeted by one of the girls, “Welcome. What may I interest you ladies in tonight?” 

“Let my cousins have their fun tonight, there is someone I am here to see,” Arianne replied, handing the whore a large coin purse. Her cousins were then escorted off into one of the backrooms as she climbed the stairs. 

Upon reaching the room she desired, she saw Richard Lonmouth standing outside the door. “Hello, Richard, you look well,” she greeted. 

Richard then smiled at her, “You look more than well, Princess, though I am sure you are told that enough.” 

Arianne chuckled at the comment, he was right of course. Men would throw themselves at Arianne everywhere she went, sometimes she would entertain them, other times not. “Hearing it once more never hurts,” Arianne replied lightheartedly. Arianne then cocked her head at the door, “Has he kicked you out?” 

A sad look then crossed Richard’s face, “I’m afraid so, ever since Prince Aegon’s departure he’s been a mess. Feels like he failed somehow.” 

Arianne then made an expression similar to Richard, “As I thought. He is always so quick to blame himself.” Arianne then reached for the door handle, turning it before entering.

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)   
Jaehaerys is staring out his window, looking toward the seas for something, though he knew there was nothing there. Ever since Aegon’s departure all he could think were his melancholy thoughts. Richard continued to pester him about getting his mind off of it, asking him to drink or fight or find a lady to put him at ease. None of that would work. Jaehaerys knew because that is what he has been doing for the past 17 years. Trying to rise out of the abyss of darkness that his pensive sorrow would drag him into every waking moment. In truth he didn’t even know if he enjoyed it anymore, the drinking, the whoring, the fighting. Nothing would ever relieve him from the pain he felt. The shame of being a disappointment, never knowing the love of his father, never knowing the love of his mother, never even knowing his mother for that matter. 

As he thought about his mother, Jaehaerys would often wonder about how his life may have turned out differently if she lived. Would she protect him from father’s wrath? Would he have to protect her from father’s wrath? Then a dark thought crossed his mind, what if she would have hated me the same way father does? What if she also desired a Visenya? What if that is why she was gone? What if she killed herself when she learned she could never have a Visenya? 

Jaehaerys then began to cry. “Why does my mind curse me with these thoughts,” Jaehaerys wondered aloud. His sadness then turned to rage, he was angry. Angry at himself, angry at his father, angry at his mother, angry at Aegon for not listening, angry at everyone who saw the way father treated him and did nothing, angry at the gods for never answering his prayers, angry at the world. He was simply angry. In his rage, Jaehaerys began to destroy his room. Ripping the curtain from the windows, smashing chairs into the walls, breaking the vases, cutting through the paintings decorating the walls, and finally throwing a table through the window. 

Jaehaerys slumped against the wall breathing heavily. “All this destruction and nothing accomplished from it,” Jaehaerys mused, “Perhaps I am more like father than I thought.” A bitter laugh escaped Jaehaerys. He then returned to the window, perhaps he would finally see what he desires now that he’s made this great mess. 

His door then creaked open, assuming it was Richard, Jaehaerys commanded him to leave. When Jaehaerys heard the door shut he was glad he got his way, that was until he heard a voice he knew all too well. 

“That was a beautiful speech,” Arianne said. 

“What do you want, Arianne,” Jaehaerys asked with a pointed tone. He wanted to be left alone. 

Arianne ignored his question continuing on, “All of the ladies in court have been talking about it. I think you may have turned a few heads, Prince Jaehaerys. No doubt they are all dying to be the future Hand Of the King’s wife.” Jaehaerys could tell she was jesting at him. It was something that he always admired about Arianne, how quick she was to make fun or court and traditions that she thought outdated. He hated court, it was all false smiles, lying to your face and backstabbing. 

“It is starting to make sense that your mother named you after The Conciliator, despite behaving as though you are the Rogue Prince reborn,” Arianne then was standing beside Jaehaerys. She turned her head upward to look at him, “You know that is what drew me to you in the first place? Even in Dorne we heard stories about the rebellious second son of King Rhaegar. One night as Uncle Oberyn had told us some of the trouble you had got yourself into, Quentyn suggested that you ought to change your name to Daemon.”

Jaehaerys reamined passive, staring out the window, “You have told me this story before.” 

Arianne did not let Jaehaerys’s attitude deter her. “When I finally got the chance to meet you I had not expected you to be so sullen,” she said as she reached for his face. When their eyes met she continued on, “Yet so handsome.”   
Jaehaerys and Arianne then turned their bodies, facing each other. “And when I heard the rumors of how you behaved with the ladies… I thought you somehow must be Dornish,” Jaehaerys let out a small laugh at that. Arianne continued on, “I was so intrigued, I decided I had to meet you for myself.” 

“The Sand Snakes and I walked into a tavern we heard you frequented,” Arianne said. “It was not an establishment fit for a prince, though I do admit it looked like fun. I saw you with a goblet of wine in each hand, pouring them down your throat, trying to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. The common folk circled around you cheering you on, not because you were their prince but, because you were one of them.” Jaehaerys smiled then, he took pride in being one of the people. “For a moment afterward our eyes locked, until Richard dragged you away to dance. You danced with nearly everyone in the tavern, even Nymeria at one point. By the end of the night, you were so drunk you couldn’t even stand on your own two feet and Richard ended up dragging you back here.” 

It sounded like a fun night, though Jaehaerys could not remember a thing of it, “I don’t remember that night.” 

Arianne scoffed at that, “I doubt you could.”

They both shared a laugh at Arianne’s brutal honesty, before staring into each other's eyes once more. They stayed like that for a moment, comfortable in the silence. 

Jaehaerys then reached for her hands, holding them tightly. “Why didn’t you speak to me then, if you were so intrigued? I would have much rather danced with you than Richard or Nymeria,” Jaehaerys asked jokingly but also curious to hear her answer. 

Arianne then squeezed his hands, “Because the moment we locked eyes I could tell all that was a mask. That was not the real Jaehaerys in that tavern. That is all a facade you put on, masquerading as a rogue prince, to hide the pain you bury deep down. And don’t try to tell me I’m wrong, I saw the pain behind your eyes that night, just like I see now. When we truly met, I wanted to meet the real you. No mask, no facade, no hiding behind a persona. The version of you that few know because you hide it away so well. Someone who wants to give everyone that which he does not have.” 

Jaehaerys hummed in response asking, “And what is that?” 

“Happiness,” Arianne stated simply. 

She was right Jaehaerys knew. He did want happiness for everyone. Happiness for the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms after years of being forced to fight, happiness for the common folk who Jaehaerys had grown close with in the recent years, happiness for Aegon who had been recruited into their father’s madness, happiness for Rhaenys who father traded away to ensure the Tyrells support, hells even happiness for Viserys after he was given the keep which rightfully belonged to Jaehaerys. Yet, happiness was something that he could never achieve for himself. The whores would bring him pleasure for the night, but pleasure is a feeling that once achieved is quickly fleeting. He could always find fun when drinking, but where was all the fun the following morning when he would be spewing his guts out in a chamber pot. Even Richard, who was one of the few people Jaehaerys actually cared for, was a replacement for the father who had neglected him. Nothing in his life ever brought him true, blissful, happiness. How is it that Arianne recognized this before he did? 

“Sometimes it seems as though you know me better than I know my own self,” Jaehaerys lamented. A sad expression crossing his face as the melancholy returned. Arianne then brought him into a tight embrace. 

“Some truths we know, but are too afraid to admit,” Arianne stated.

That was something Jaehaerys could agree with. It was something he saw on the docks as he looked into Aegon’s eyes, Aegon knew what Jaehaerys said was the truth, but he was too afraid to admit it himself. 

Arianne then pulled back from their embrace, looking Jaehaerys in the eye, “I plan to return to Sunspear soon, come with me. Let me try to make you happy.”

Jaehaerys thought over Arianne’s offer for a moment. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt hesitant. Arianne was able to spot his hesitancy offering, “Richard can come as well, if you want. I just don’t want him around all the time, I want some time with you to myself.” 

Arianne’s admission made him smile, it was the closest either of them had ever come to admitting feelings for each other. They would always play this game whenever they saw one another, this cat and mouse, back and forth, who will say it first. It seemed as though it was time for him to make his move, leaning down Jaehaerys brought Arianne into a kiss. 

“I will tell Richard to pack his things… and to give us some space. We can’t go around upsetting the Princess of Dorne while in Sunspear can we?” Jaehaerys jested. 

Two days later they were off, Arianne and those who accompanied her to King’s Landing along with Jaehaerys and Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet (I think), I hope you all enjoyed.   
> I took your comments in tips into account when writing this chapter, so I hope it is improved.   
> What are your thoughts on Arianne? I didn't want to make the same Arianne as in the books, but I wanted to keep some of the attributes I enjoyed about the character. I wanted to make her a more sympathetic character and also someone who Jaehaerys could relate to, a sort-of outcast in court. Also are we fans of an Arianne/Jaehaerys relationship? Nothing is final so let me know.


	5. An Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they are always appreciated! Thank you for your advise and suggestions as well, they have been very helpful in writing this story.  
> In this chapter we are introduced to more of our Dornish characters, Jaehaerys arrives at Sunspear, there is some combat and an alliance is made.  
> I have never written combat before so let me know what you think.

(POV Arianne)  
As Jaehaerys, Richard, Arianne and her Dornish procession were approaching Sunspear, they noticed a surprisingly large number of people in the courtyard there to greet them. Usually when Arianne would return to Sunspear there would be a smaller group made up of servants, household guards and on occasion her Uncle Oberyn. Seeing so many people there to greet them gave Arianne pause. “They must have heard I was arriving with Jaehaerys and are eager to meet a prince,” Arianne concluded. 

Arianne then turned to Jaehaerys, explaining her thoughts, “They must have heard that you are accompanying me back to Sunspear, that is why so many are gathered in the courtyard. They wish to greet their Prince.” 

Jaehaerys nodded, seeming to agree with her assessment, “They must not have heard which prince they are going to get.” 

“Must you always do that,” Arianne asked. 

Jaehaerys answered her question with a question of his own, “Do what?” 

“Put yourself down as if you are not worthy,” Arianne responded with defiance in her voice. She then continued on, “Besides, this is Dorne, our expectations of princes are not so high. Look at Oberyn he does not behave as most princes would, yet he is loved by our people.” 

Jaehaerys could agree with that, he admired that about Oberyn. The respect he was able to garner by defying expectations. “That is true, but what about your father? Are you so sure he would not be upset by my arrival?” 

Arianne dismissed Jaehaerys’s concerns, “My father never leaves the Water Gardens anymore. The only time I ever see him is when he demands I come to visit him.” 

This put both Jaehaerys and Arianne at ease. Oh how wrong they had been. 

Upon entering the courtyard of Sunspear Arianne saw her father, sitting in his chair under the shade with a dour expression on his face. Her mind began to race. “Why was father here? Has something terrible happened? How did he even manage to get here? He had told her that due to his condition he would be spending the rest of his days in the Water Gardens. He must think there is something going on between Jaehaerys and I. He would not be wrong, but why would that upset him? He never showed any interest to the men she spent her time with before. She must speak with him, find out his reason for suddenly coming out of his hiding.” 

Turning back she saw a curious look on Jaehaerys’s face, he must be wondering the same things I am. When he then looked at her, she silently mouthed, “Wait.” He gives her a nod, telling Richard to wait beside him. 

Arianne then stepped forward to greet her father, “Father, it has been so long since I had seen you last. I have missed you.” As she bent down, bringing her father into a hug she whispered into his ear, “Why are you here?” 

“Not for you,” Doran whispered cryptically back into her own ear. 

When she stood, Doran returned the sentiment, “I have missed you as well, my daughter. You look well.” 

Arianne plastered a fake smile on her face, “Thank you, father.” Turning back to Jaehaerys and motioning him forward, “May I present Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.” 

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)  
As Jaehaerys approaches, all the men in the courtyard bend the knee while the ladies bow respectfully. Everyone was showing him the respect granted to a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, everyone except Doran Martell. Who sat in his chair staring at Jaehaerys with an impassive look on his face. 

A fake smile then graced Doran’s face, greeting Jaehaerys, “My Prince, welcome to Dorne. Please forgive me for my lack of bending the knee, I am afraid my illness prevents me from showing you the respect due to a man of your status.” 

Jaehaerys returned Doran’s fake smile with one of his own, one he had practiced many times before. “Thank you for your kind welcome, Prince Doran. It brought me both joy and surprise when I saw you in attendance today. I have long desired to meet you, especially after all Prince Oberyn has told me. As far as your apology, there is no need. I pray for your improved health.” 

A shocked expression crossed Doran’s face before he quickly schooled himself. “I thank you for your prayers, Prince Jaehaerys,” Doran said. 

Jaehaerys then moved down the line to Oberyn. In truth, Oberyn was one of the reasons he wanted to come to Sunspear. It had been some time since they had last seen each other and he wished to catch up on lost time. 

With a real smile on his face, Jaehaerys greeted Oberyn, “Oberyn, it is good to see you once again. The last time I saw you was two years, before you made your expedition to Essos.” 

Oberyn returned his smile, “Indeed, Jaehaerys, and what an expedition it was. I have many tales to tell both you and Richard.” 

Turning back to Richard, Jaehaerys saw a smile on his face as well. “We expect to hear them all, when you have the time,” Jaehaerys responded. 

Jaehaerys then moved on, being greeted by the Sand Snakes, and various others in attendance. After the introductions, they were all being shown to their rooms. Arianne came to Jaehaerys’s side as they walked through the halls of Sunspear. 

“You did well with my father,” she said in a hushed tone. 

Jaehaerys then looked down at her, a smirk on his face, “That surprises you?” 

Arianne knew he was making a joke, trying to sound as if he is the most suave man to ever walk the earth, but in truth it did surprise her. He had handled her father better than most she has seen, even if it was only a short conversation. Arianne then answered the question, “Yes, it does. Your introduction went better than I had anticipated.” 

“I did have training you know? The maesters taught me how to deal with nobility. Remain humble, stroke their egos and you will succeed,” Jaehaerys stated simply as they arrived at his room.

“I bid you farewell, Princess. Thank you for welcoming my friend and I into your home. We will do our best to be most pleasant guests,” Jaehaerys said cordially before entering his room. 

The following morning Jaehaerys and Richard had found the training area within Sunspear. As they engaged in a friendly spar, Jaehaerys felt eyes watching them. It was not surprising. Even in King’s Landing, when they were surrounded by common folk, they would have observers as they sparred. Eventually the Sand Snakes enter the training area as well, watching Jaehaerys and Richard. 

Eventually Obara has had enough watching and remarks, “This is a waste of time, he can’t even beat the hedge knight.”

Jaehaerys and Richard share a look of amusement before Jaehaerys turns to Obara, while sparring, “You think what they say about my skill is all hype?” 

Obara’s arrogance slightly shaken, “I do, if you can’t beat him, then you are not as good as the people say.” 

“Very well then,” Jaehaerys says with composure. He then disengages from the friendly spar with Richard, taking a few steps back, preparing for a real spar. Rolling his shoulders, he gives Richard a nod and they begin again. This time their sparring match is ferocious, with both men holding no blows back. For a few moments Richard is able to put up a contest, but Jaehaerys is better, having been trained by some of the finest knights in the realm and learning from Richard himself. Jaehaerys quickly defeats Richard, knocking his sword out of his hand and putting the blunted blade to his neck. 

“I yield,” Richard sighs, admitting defeat. 

Jaehaerys offers a hand to Richard, helping him up before turning to Obara and the other Sand Snakes. 

With Jaehaerys wearing the arrogant smirk this time around, he asks, “Has my performance lived up to your standards?” 

Obara’s face is scrunched and angry, as the other Sand Snakes laugh at and chide their sister. Obara is not deterred though, “You will not live up to my expectations until you have defeated me.” 

Jaehaerys nods, “Well then, are you ready to go now or would you like to warm up?’ 

Obara’s confidence is shaken once again, “He took her offer just like that, no consulting with his babysitter knight, no consideration of how he will be defeated by not only a woman but a bastard? What that defeat would do to his reputation? What is the problem with this prince? He must have a death wish with the way he behaves.” 

“We can go now, I don’t need to waste anymore time,” Obara says. Though Jaehaerys can tell he has shaken her confidence. He was able to get under her skin before the fight even started. It was something Richard taught him early on, it would always unnerve your opponent. 

Jaehaerys and Obara took their stances as more of a crowd began to gather. Arianne watched to the side along with the Sand Snakes, while Doran and Oberyn watched from the balcony above. 

Jaehaerys rolled his shoulder again, testing the feel of the blunted blade in his hand, it was his tradition before each spar. Obara twirled her spear around with a look of ease, demonstrating her skill. Jaehaerys knew not to underestimate her, she was a Sand Snake, one of the deadliest warriors in the land, wielding a spear just like her father, she was not an opponent to be taken lightly. 

As their spar began Jaehaerys stayed mostly in the defensive, observing his opponent and looking for weaknesses, just like Barristan had taught him. Jaehaerys quickly noticed Obara’s aggression, from the moment their spar began she was on the offensive and never relented. He would have to find a way to exploit that, but right now he was only focused on parrying or dodging Obara’s quick strikes. 

“Are you just going to dance around or are you going to fight me,” Obara asked, anger evident in her voice. As well as tiredness, her breathing started to become more labored. 

“Why not a bit of both,” Jaehaerys responds with a grin. Jaehaerys knew if he could keep her angry and coming at him she would tire herself out soon enough. 

As Obara took a wild swing at his head, Jaehaerys ducked missing the blow. Quickly he switched the sword between hands and was able to disarm Obara. That was a move Arthur taught him, always making sure to prioritize the importance of being able to wield your sword with both hands. Though Jaehaerys did not have the skill to wield a sword in each hand like Arthur did, he was a more than competent swordsman holding the blade in either hand. 

He then raised his sword to Obara’s neck, just as he had done with Richard. “Do you yield,” Jaehaerys asked the arrogance and taunting gone from his voice. 

With a huff of disappointment Obara admits defeat, “I yield.” 

Many of the attendants watching the spar clap for the prince after his victory, while the Sand Snakes laugh at their sister mocking her for her arrogance and rather easy defeat. Jaeaherys begins walking toward Richard to join him in the shade, Dorne is a warm climate even for a man who has lived his entire life in King’s Landing. 

As he reaches the shade, Arianne steps in front of him offering him a cup of water, “You look like you could need it. You have certainly earned it.” 

Jaehaerys smiles, accepting the cup, “Thank you. Your cousin is quite the fighter, there are few men who I wager could defeat her if they came to blows.” 

“I surely would not want to test my luck,” Richard states with a laugh. 

Arianne begins to speak again, “Yes, Obara has always been that way. Wanting to be as fearsome and respected a fighter as her father.” She hesitated a moment before what she said next, “I worried that you would not be able to evade her when she swung for your head.” 

Jaehaerys then stared at her for a moment, regarding her comment. “She was worried? For me? Perhaps she really does care for me. What a strange feeling that is, having someone care for me,” Jaeaherys thought. 

“You… were worried for me,” Jaehaerys asked, his voice sounding nearly hopeful. 

Arianne’s face quickly shifted after realizing the implications of what she had said. For the first time, likely ever, Arianne felt embarrassed. She quickly collected herself and thought of a witty comeback, “Of course, I could not allow you go back to King’s Landing with your pretty face all damaged. What would everyone say about me then? What a terrible host I am, letting the prince get beaten by my bastard cousin? No, I could not allow it.” 

Jaehaerys accepted her answer, though he felt there was something more. Something she wanted to say. Something that they had both been wanting to say, but were too cowardly to admit.

(POV Oberyn Martell)  
Oberyn watched alongside Doran as his daughter sparred with Prince Jaehaerys. Doran showed more interest in this match than he had any of the previous times his daughters would spar in front of him. He knew Doran loved his daughter, but he also knew they were very different. His daughters were fighters and his brother was a man of words, who would prefer to watch children play in the Water Gardens just as they had done as children. Oberyn could tell early on that the spar wouldn’t be much of a contest, Obara came out too aggressive, something he had scolded her on many times before. Jaehaerys was a composed fighter, he could see elements of all the men who had taught him in the way the boy fought. 

Though he had some trepidation when he first met him, he had always liked Jaehaerys. He shared none of the father’s zeal for war, which is what had worried him in the first place. Rhaegar had isolated Aegon, corrupting his mind with his useless prophecies. He could not help but feel like he failed Elia in that way, though what could he do Rhaegar was King and he would get his way. 

Luckily Rhaegar had not taken Jaehaerys under his wing as well, in fact he neglected the boy because he did not fulfill some prophecy. When Oberyn decided to seek Jaehaerys out, he was surprised by his maturity. Though he was only a boy of 14 name days, he had solidified well articulated opinions about why the war with Essos was wrong. Eventually the two had built a friendship with one another, Oberyn was the first person of influence Jaehaerys met within the realm who was opposed to the war, and Jaehaerys was the first member of the royal family Oberyn had met who was opposed to the war. Oberyn would tell Jaehaerys stories of his time in Essos, travelling the land, meeting the people and even the stories of his time with their women. They both knew that these people are only their enemy in name and that is because Rhaegar made them that. 

Doran began to speak drawing him back to the present, “He beat your daughter with ease. I thought you said she was the best fighter of them all.” 

Oberyn took no offense to Doran’s comment, the man didn’t know a thing about fighting, “She is, but she was outclassed. She allowed her anger and arrogance to get the better of her, as I have warned her of many times before. Jaehaerys was able to get a rise out of her, then he remained on the defensive, until he found the moment to strike. His technique has Barristan Selmy written all over it, though the flare with the switching of sword hand is something he must have learned from Arthur and the attitude is likely from his time amongst the common folk of King’s Landing and perhaps Richard Lonmouth.” 

Doran stayed silent as they watched Jaehaerys walking over to Richard Lonmouth only to be intercepted by Arianne. The three then began talking and Doran broke his silence, “Now he has the gall to try and court my daughter, with his reputation.” 

Oberyn laughed at his brother’s naivety, “Are you sure he is the one courting Arianne and that it's not the other way around, my dear brother? Besides, it wouldn’t be such a bad marriage would it? He is the second son of the king, therefore in line for the throne, and he is the Prince of Summerhall. Any children they have would inherit both Summerhall and Sunspear.” 

“The former Prince of Summerhall, Rhaegar gave the title and the keep to Viserys,” Doran corrected. 

“Does he really hate Jaehaerys that much,” asked puzzled as to why Rhaegar would do such a thing, besides to spite Jaehaerys. 

Doran looked up at him from his chair, “King Rhaegar doesn’t approve of the way the prince spends his time, nor do I. I don’t want him marrying Arianne because I don’t know his nature. All I know of him are the rumors and what you tell me, though those are conflicting reports, meaning his true character lies somewhere in between. I don’t like men I don’t know.” 

“Then speak with him. Even if you don’t want him marrying Arianne, he could be an ally to us. An ally to Aegon. He wants to end this war, just as we do. One day Rhaegar will die and Aegon will be king, if Jaehaerys is named his hand, then he will have his ear and could compel him to end the war, saving Aegon and ensuring Martell blood will sit the Iron Throne just as you desire,” Oberyn tried to reason. 

Doran considered Oberyn’s words, “Perhaps you paid more attention in our lessons from the maester than I give you credit for. Or maybe it was your time away that taught you something about politics and diplomacy.” 

Oberyn laughed, it was the first time he had heard Doran make a joke in many years, “You will consider it then?” 

Doran nodded, “Yes, I’m going to see what this Prince Jaehaerys has to offer.” 

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)  
Jaehaerys had already spent a fortnight at Sunspear and found he enjoyed it more and more with each day. Though he would not admit it aloud, he knew a major part of that was because of Arianne. They had grown even closer than before, this was the longest amount of time they had ever spent together. He had enjoyed getting to see the places Arianne grew up, each part revealed something new about her or gave reason for why she was the way she was. One of the days they had travelled to the Water Gardens, it was one of the most beautiful lively places Jaehaerys had ever been. The way the children laughed and played was unlike anything he had ever experienced as a child. He hoped that one day his children may get to experience that joy, perhaps their- no, no nevermind that. 

As he and Arianne stood on one of the many terraces overlooking the seas surrounding Sunspear a messenger approached, kneeling before Jaehaerys before standing again. “Your Grace, Prince Doran has requested a meeting with you in his solar when you are available.” 

Jaehaerys was curious as to why Prince Doran wished to speak with. He decided to ask the messenger, “May I inquire what Prince Doran wishes to speak with me about?” 

The messenger quickly responded, “He did not say, your grace.” 

Jaehaerys then turned to Arianne, giving her a true smile, “I shall return after I speak with your father.” 

Turning back to the messenger, Jaehaerys was escorted to Prince Doran’s solar. When he arrived at the solar he found Doran sitting behind the desk in his wheelchair, the same impassive stair on his face as the day they met. 

“Prince Jaehaerys, please sit. We have a long overdue conversation,” Doran asked, motioning Jaehaerys to one of the seats. 

Jaehaerys took the offered seat, “Indeed, Prince Doran, I have long anticipated this conversation.” 

Prince Doran and Jaehaerys stare each other dead in the eye, before Doran begins, “I am going to speak with you plainly, Prince Jaehaerys, just as my brother advised me. I hear that you are an advocate of peace, I hear that you don’t share your father’s same ambitions for war and conquest, I hear that you tried to persuade my nephew into staying in Westeros and ending your father’s war.” 

“So this is why he wants to speak with me. He wants to make an ally of me. Though we have the same intentions and I need his help to create peace, I will not become Doran’s puppet. I am going to have to play hard to get,” Jaehaerys thought to himself. 

With his strategy in mind Jaehaerys spoke, “I don’t hear a question, Prince Doran.” 

Doran sighed, “Is what I hear true?” 

Now was Jaehaerys’s time to work the situation into his favor, “I am sure that a man of your influence hear many rumors regarding many men, I could tell you which ones are true and which ones are not, but at the end of the day it all comes down to how much you trust my word. Do you trust my word, Prince Doran?” 

As an impressed expression graced Doran’s face, Jaehaerys could tell he was now the one leading this conversation. He decided it was time to take control. 

“Your answer doesn’t matter really. You have to trust my word to get what you want. Your blood on the Iron Throne, and in order for that to happen Aegon needs to become king. My father will die eventually and Aegon will inherit his crown, in order for Aegon to keep that crown he is going to have to call an end to this war. Too many have died for no reason for this to go on, the Targaryen name is losing its allure and the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms are beginning to lose their faith. Despite all that, my father’s advisors will push Aegon to fight on and Aegon will, convinced that it is his destiny. That is unless he has someone he trusts in his ear telling him otherwise with convincing evidence. That person being me. So no matter how you cut it, you need me in order for your plans to work,” Jaehaerys stated as a matter of fact. 

Doran stared at him dumbfounded, but he continued on, “Luckily for you, I agree with that plan. Aegon has the makings of a good and capable king, so long as he has the right people around him. Peace is all that I want for Westeros, the people have given so much and received nothing but pain, death and misery in return. It is time to let the people know peace, time to allow the children who were born into war know that better days are in store for them and we are going to give that to them together. 

Doran stared stunned at Jaehaerys before speaking, “I must say I am impressed, Prince Jaehaerys. Usually I am the one making plans and dictating the terms of alliance, but you have outdone me. You snuffed my plan out of the water and took advantage of it. I have no doubt you will bring peace to Westeros and you will steer my nephew in the right direction.” 

Jaehaerys flashed a smile, “I thank you for your confidence, Prince Doran. I hope for a fruitful alliance.” 

With the beginnings of peace secured, Jaehaerys left Doran’s solar feeling better than he has in years. Finally everything he desired would soon be in reach. The realm would be at peace, he could move on from his pain and perhaps find happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely my longest chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoyed.  
> So... an alliances has been made. What do we think about Jaehaerys and Doran teaming up to help Aegon rule?  
> As I said in in the beginning note, I have never written combat before, so please let me know what you think. If it could use some improvement, please provide tips or advise. I want this to be an enjoyable reading experience so I won't take offense.  
> Also what are your thought on Doran and Oberyn? I plan on expanding more on both characters in later chapters.


	6. Burdens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to comment your suggestions, advise, tips, compliments, etc. they are very appreciated and have helped to write this story.   
> This chapter is progressing the plot quiet a bit. There are a few big moments in here, so I hope you enjoy them.   
> Let me know what you think :)

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)   
Jaehaerys sat in Arianne’s chambers as she explained the rules of a new game she wanted to play with him, called cyvasse. She explained that it was a strategy game that originated in Volantis. During one of Oberyn’s journey’s to Essos, he had learned the game and brought it back with him to Dorne. After Oberyn explained the rules to her, Arianne had never lost a game. She had even beaten her father on occasion when she would come visit him in the Water Gardens. 

“Don’t be upset when you lose,” Arianne stated as if the outcome of the game had already been predetermined. 

Jaehaerys smirked at her, countering with an arrogant comment of his own, “You know me well enough to know that I do not lose. I don’t plan on starting today.” 

“Nor do I,” Arianne said with absolute confidence in her voice. 

As their game began Jaehaerys had to admit Arianne was clearly good at the game, she made her moves at nearly twice the speed he would. How is she so much faster? It's as if she already has her moves planned out before she makes them. And that is when it clicked, Arianne made her moves so quickly because she already had a strategy going into the game. All Jaehaerys would need to do is pay attention to the patterns of how she would move her pieces and he could defeat her. 

When Jaehaerys began to pick up on Arianne’s strategy his performance improved greatly. He could see her begin to fluster, as he would make moves that would prevent her from following her patterns. When forced to make adjustments, it was Arianne who appeared the novice, while Jaehaerys was flourishing. 

“Are you cheating,” Arianne asked, clearly shocked by his performance. 

A smile came to Jaehaerys’s face, as he responded, “I quite like this game.” 

“Ugh, you are insufferable you know,” Arianne groans out. Jaehaerys can only laugh in response knowing he would likely behave the same way if he were the one in Arianne’s position. 

By the time they decided to call it quits, Arianne lost six consecutive games to Jaehaerys. 

“Do you remember in King’s Landing when I joked about you becoming Hand of the King,” Arianne asked. 

“I do. I believe you said that all the ladies of the court would want to get their shot at seducing the future Hand of the King if I remember correctly,” Jaehaerys jokes. 

Arianne then sits down beside Jaehaerys, they look into each other’s eyes. “I think Aegon could find no better man to be his hand. You are wise, having been educated by some of the best maesters in Westeros. You are a sound strategist, as you showed time and painstakingly time again when we played cyvasse. You are able to deal with even the most bitter lords, considering you have somehow charmed my father. And you have the interests of the people at your heart,” Arianne stated with sincerity in her voice. 

All Jaehaerys could feel was warmth. Never in his life had someone spoken so highly of him. Is this what it feels like to be happy? Is this what it feels like to be loved? Overcome by emotion, Jaehaerys places a hand on Arianne’s delicate cheek, leaning in. As their lips meet, Jaehaerys pour everything he has into that kiss, all the words he has never spoken, all the feelings he has yet to admit. They had kissed before, but this meant so much more. “A kiss is worth a thousand words,” the poets said, and at that moment Jaehaerys understood exactly what that meant. 

As the kiss broke, Jaehaerys took Arianne’s hands in his own. “Thank you, you don’t know how much your words mean to me,” Jaehaerys said, voice dripping with emotion. 

“I do,” Arianne said as she squeezed his hands. “That’s why I said them.” 

Over the next moon, Jaehaerys began diving deeper into Essos. The game had piqued his interest, he realized that despite the Essosi being their “enemies” his knowledge was limited to what the maesters would teach him and Aegon about them. He began doing research into the histories of the various cities and lands of Essos. He would learn about their people, culture, tradition, anything he could find. Oberyn would go on for hours, telling stories of his experiences in Essos. He learned how heavily many of the cities relied on slave labor, without it the cities’ would crash and burn. From one of Oberyn’s stories, he also learned of a rumored descendant of the female Blackfyre line who was gaining support. This gave Jaehaerys pause, If this Blackfyre has the support of Essos behind him, he may set his sites west. Then we have no choice but war. Oberyn tried to assure Jaehaerys that it was merely a rumor and the last of the Blackfyres had been ended by Ser Barristan, but the thought could not escape his mind. 

One night a small delicate hand began to shake Jaehaerys awake, “What do you want Arianne? I am tired.” 

“A messenger from King’s Landing arrived in the middle of the night, he says he needs to speak with you,” Arianne said in a quieted voice. 

“What about,” Jaehaerys groaned, wanting to postpone whatever conversation the man wanted to have while he was trying to sleep. 

“He would not say, he said that he would only speak with you,” Arianne said. 

Resigning to his fate, Jaehaerys rose from the bed and dressed for the meeting. As Arianne escorted him to the man he began to think, What could be so important that whoever wishes to speak with me could not just send a raven? Come to think of it, who is it that is trying to contact me from King’s Landing? 

When they arrived in the room where the messenger waited Jaehaerys recognized the man's face. Though he did not know his name, he knew he was one of the royal messengers. Oh Gods, what does father want now? 

The messenger kneeled when he saw Jaehaerys, “My prince, it gladdens me to see you are in good health.” 

Jaehaerys beckons the man to rise, “Yes, thank you. What does my father want from me?” 

The messenger clears his throat, “His grace asks for you to return to King’s Landing, there is an important matter he must address with you.” 

Jaehaerys scoffs, “That hook has long lost it’s worm. If my father wishes to mock me in front of the lords again, he is going to need something more enticing than an ‘important matter’ to draw me in.” 

The messenger looks to be debating what he is going to say next, eyes darting between Arianne and Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys takes notice of why the messenger has become apprehensive, saying, “Say whatever it is you have to say. She will likely find out anyway.” 

With the command given, the messenger speaks again this time in a hushed tone, “It is your father, my prince. He has been poisoned by our enemies. The spy was apprehended in the kitchens, but it was too late. His grace will not be alive much longer.” 

That was surely shocking news to Jaehaerys. He knew his father would die some day, but he had not expected it to be so soon. This is good, Aegon will return home for his coronation and my plans for peace will begin to unfold. But why would father send for me? Did he really wish to see me in his final days? 

“Why did my father send for me,” Jaehaerys asked again. 

The messenger was quick to reply this time, “As I said, my Prince, there is an important matter he has to discuss with you.” 

Fine, he wouldn’t tell the messenger his true motives anyway. Jaehaerys then asked about his brother, “When will Aegon be arriving? He will want to be here for father’s funeral and I’m sure there is some parting wisdom that father wishes to give him.” 

The same pained expression crossed the messenger face, as he began to debate if he should reveal the information. 

Jaehaerys was growing tired, having been woken up in the middle of the night for this, “Spit it out for Gods’ sake!” 

The messenger then took a deep breath before revealing the information, “Prince Aegon was vanquished in battle.” 

Jaehaerys’s breath hitched, reaching back for anything to support his weight. He fell against the wall breathing heavily. Aegon… is gone. He’s dead. No, no, how can that be? Arianne then came to his side, trying to console him. 

Tears began to gather in Jaehaerys’s eyes as he asked the messenger his next question, “W- Where… where is he? Where is my brother? Where is his body?” 

“They say that the Golden Company took his corpse,” the messenger replied sorrow in his voice. 

“Where were his men? Why didn’t they protect him? He was their prince, their future king and they just left his body,” Jaehaerys raged, his voice growing louder as he continued. 

His brother was not only dead, but he would never get a proper funeral. He would never be buried in the eyes of the Gods, he would never get the honors a fallen prince deserved. He would never get to achieve all that Jaehaerys dreamed for him. He would never get to be king, or have a wife, or raise a family, or usher in an era of peace to Westeros. He would be just another corpse on a battlefield. 

This is his fault, this is all his fault. If it weren’t for their father’s prophecies none of this would have happened. It isn’t fair; it should have been their father’s corpse on that field, not Aegon’s. I am going to make him pay. I am going to send him to the deepest of all the seven hells myself. 

With no mind for his surroundings, Jaehaerys was off, barging out of the room, no regard for Arianne’s pleas behind him. He strode with a purpose towards Richard’s chambers, swinging the door open. 

“Pack your things, we leave now,” Jaehaerys commanded with authority. 

“What,” Richard groaned, freshly awoken from his sleep. 

“We leave for King’s Landing, prepare yourself,” Jaehaerys stated, before slamming the door behind him. 

When he arrived at his room to pack his things Arianne was already waiting for him, a worried expression on her face. “Jaehaerys, don’t do what I think you are going to do. You are better than that. This will bring Aegon no peace,” Arianne pleaded. 

Jaehaerys moves around her, packing his things, trying his best to ignore her. Arianne then grabs Jaehaerys by the shoulder, turning him around to face her. She reaches for his face, “Look at me!” 

Jaehaerys continues to look away, knowing if he looks down she will be able to see all the rage hidden behind his teary eyes. With a scowl on his face Jaehaerys begins to speak, “You always saw the best in me. Perhaps I’m not the man you thought I was.” 

Arianne is crying now as well, “You are. I know you are because I have spent every moment with you over the past two moons and plenty of moments before that. I know that you are not a kinslayer and I know that if you drive your blade through your father’s heart it will only add more sorrow to your already burdened soul. I know this because I love you.” 

Jaehaerys’s eyes then meet Arianne’s. There she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever met, the woman who saw through his facade, the woman who cared for him, the woman who made him feel like no one in the world had, the woman who had just admitted she loved him. 

At that moment he broke down, tears streaming down his face as Arianne brought him into a warm embrace. 

“I want to kill him, all the suffering he put me through… and now Aegon,” Jaehaerys cried. 

Arianne stroked his hair comfortingly, “I know, I know.” 

They stayed like that for some time, Jaehaerys letting all of his emotions out as Arianne comforted him. By the time they had settled, it was early in the morning and the sun was rising. 

As they broke apart, Jaehaerys sighed, “I must go there. I will face him and hear what he has to say. I will not kill him, but I will show no kindness as his final moments come.” 

Arianne nodded as she stroked his cheek lovingly, “That is all you can do.” 

Arianne offered to join Jaehaerys as he returned to the capital, but he declined, knowing this was something he needed to do alone. Later that day, Richard, Jaehaerys and the messenger departed for the capital. 

When they arrived in King’s Landing the mood was somber, whether the people had heard of Aegon’s passing or the King’s current state, Jaehaerys knew not. As he walked through the halls of the Red Keep, servants and guards would bow their heads to him.

After arriving outside of his father’s chambers, Jaehaerys saw all of the Kingsguard guarding the doors. He heard voices inside, but he was not going to wait, reaching for the door handle until Arthur interrupted him, “Now would not be the best time, my prince. His grace is speaking with the Small Counsel.” 

“I am afraid this is ‘a matter of importance,’ Arthur, they can wait,” Jaehaerys said in eerie calmness to his voice. 

Once Jaehaerys entered the room, all conversation stopped. Jaehaerys then heard the faint, strained voice of his father, “Jaehaerys, my son, come forth.” 

His father appeared of worse health than any living man Jaehaerys has ever seen. His skin was so pale it was nearly white, though covered in ugly blemishes. His once lilac eyes were now so bloodshot they looked red. This was not the Rhaegar Targaryen who had maidens swooning over his beauty. 

“It surprises me that you came. Thank you for being here,” his father wheezed out. 

Jaehaerys looked down at his bedridden father with disgust. “You are a monster. You are the reason he is dead. I hope you know that,” Jaehaerys said with venom in his voice.

For the first time in his life, his father conceded, “You are right. I have lost one son, sending him off to war and another by being a terrible father.” 

Jaehaerys was taken aback by his father’s admission. Will he finally recognize everything he has done to me? 

“I have failed you, Jaehaerys, I know this. All I can do now is ask for your forgiveness,” Rhaegar said breathing heavily. 

Before Jaehaerys can respond, his father goes into a fit of coughing, he can see blood coming up with each cough. The Grand Maester quickly comes to his side, in an attempt to aid his father. The coughing eventually stops, though with each labored wheezing breath his father grows closer to death. 

Rhaegar then bats the maester away, reaching for Jaehaerys’s hand. This is the first time he has ever held my hand. “I fear I don’t have much time left. There is something Aemon has found, something we have been searching for a very long time. I want you to have it, I know it is not enough to make up for my failures, but it will serve you well and your children after you,” his father says. 

Using all the voice he can muster Rhaegar calls out, “Arthur! Bring it here.”

Arthur Dayne then enters the room, with a long object hidden by a cloth. Arthur pulls the cloth away, presenting the item to Jaehaerys, it’s identity is made clear. Dark Sister. It is the most beautiful blade Jaehaerys has ever seen. His admiration is interrupted by another fit of coughing from his father, drawing his attention back to him. 

When he looks down at his father again, he notices the tears in his eyes. This is the end. “You must be King, Jaehaerys. Do what I could not. Avenge your brother and I. Become the man I could not. Please,” his father is barely able to breath out the last words before dying. 

Jaehaerys felt his father’s hand go limp in his own. The first and the last time he ever held my hand. Jaehaerys then turned to the Small Council, as they stared at him with intent. One by one every man in the room bent the knee. 

For a moment, Jaehaerys stares at them all, processing everything that has happened for him to reach this point. Overcome with emotion again, he begins, “We know not what the future holds, but I will give you this. From this day forth, you will serve me. The rebellious prince you so loved to denounce. The insatiable son you chose to mock. Know now that you will serve an entirely different king,” turning back to look at his father, “the time has come for the past to die.” 

At that, Jaehaerys leaves the room, walking the halls of the Red Keep going to his old room. His father’s death did not bring him the satisfaction he thought it would. All he feels is bitterness that they were never able to solve their conflicts, bitterness that Aegon was dead, bitterness that his father was dead, bitterness that this crown has been thrust upon his head. 

How fitting that his father’s final wish was this burden of a crown. I was never meant to wear a crown, it was always meant for Aegon. I was supposed to help Aegon resolve father’s messes, it was something we would be able to do together. Yet here I am, standing alone with this burden of a crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quiet a chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed.   
> Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up with that last chapter about Jaehaerys and Aegon ruling together. I think this is the best way to go with the story, so that's what I'm going to do.   
> How do you feel about Aegon AND Rhaegar dying? How do you feel about Arianne's confession? How do you feel about Jaehaerys becoming king?


	7. The Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep saying it, thank you for your comments.  
> In this chapter, a lot of important decisions are made. Rhaegar and Aegon are buried, Jaehaerys is crowned, and the Small Counsel is made official.  
> Let me know what you think.

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)

Over the following fortnight, all the lords of the realm had been invited to see the crowning of their new King. Though many lords, such as his uncle Brandon, would not be able to arrive in time and decided to stay in their keeps. Many of the lords who had arrived already began trying to get a word in with Jaehaerys, though he stayed within his new royal chambers. The first night he tried to sleep in the bed in which his father had died, he felt sick, asking the servants to replace the bed. It did little to help Jaehaerys sleep at night, his mind would not allow him to rest. Far too busy with trying to figure out how to put the realm at peace now that he had no one at his side. 

His grandmother, Daenerys and Viserys were all with him now, but they provided little comfort. They were all grieving themselves and had no time to try and help him solve this crisis. 

Five days after his father’s death, a joint funeral was held for his father and brother. The High Septon had protested that he would not be able to give Aegon the funeral rights normally granted to a prince because they did not have his body. 

“It is tradition that the body would be burned and buried within the Great Sept, but we do not have a body. I cannot perform the ceremony over it as I normally would, therefore we cannot give him the funeral rights which he deserves. I am sorry, Your Grace, it brings me no pleasure to tell you this,” the High Septon told Jaehaerys. 

“Then you will make do with what you have, but my brother will not be disgraced like this. You will find a solution and he will be beside my father with all proper rights given to him or so help me, I will part your head from your neck,” Jaehaerys raged, hand gripping the handle of Dark Sister.

The High Septon gawked at Jaehaerys, a look of shock and fear on his face, “Your first act as King would be to kill the High Septon?” 

Jaehaerys glared at the Septon, “Without a second thought. The God’s have spilled more blood than all of us combined, they will not mind.” 

Jaehaerys then began to leave the sept, reminding the Septon, “I am not King yet, just a rogue prince, dear Septon.” 

The following day, the funeral ceremony played out with all rights given to Aegon, as his crown was buried in his place. Only the family was present at the funeral, Jaehaerys decided that this would be a private ceremony. None of the lords needed to watch as his grandmother cried for her dead son and grandson. When the ceremony concluded, Jaehaerys gave the High Septon a nod of approval before returning to the Red Keep. 

In the days leading up to Jaehaerys’s coronation, he had spent every moment devising a plan to bring peace to Westeros. The Small Counsel had attempted to meet with him many times, but Jaehaerys would always relent. He would not go before them until his plans were well thought out and complete. He would have an answer for any question they could ask. 

The day of his coronation came and all Jaehaerys could feel was dread, the burden which he had attempted to keep from his mind was now front and center. From this day until his final day, he would be burdened by the crown, though it is a burden he must accept.  _ This is for the good of the realm. If the people do not get Aegon, then they will have to settle for me. I will show them peace.  _

Jaehaerys asked the High Septon to be the one to crown him, it would be a symbol of the Faith supporting the crown. It would also be an honor for the High Septon, who Jaehaerys knew he had treated poorly. In one move, Jaehaerys would be mending relations with the Faith and would show the lords of Westeros that they had an entirely new king ruling over them now. 

As the High Septon placed the crown upon Jaehaerys’s head, he began to speak, “I now proclaim, His Grace, Jaehaerys of House Targaryen King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.” 

With the crown now resting on his head, Jaehaerys rose the steps of the monstrous throne, before sitting down. 

The High Septon then shouted out, “Long may he reign.” 

All the lords and ladies within the Throne Room followed suit, “Long may he reign.” 

As Jaehaerys sat on the throne, he observed everyone looking at him expecting a grand speech.  _ Let us give it to them then.  _

Rising from his throne to stand, Jaehaerys began, “Today marks the beginning of a new reign, a new king, and a new era in the history of Westeros. The wars of yesterday are over.” Jaehaerys heard gasps coming from the audience and saw the shocked faces of the Small Counsel, but continued on, “My father forced the burden of an unwanted war upon your shoulders, my lords, and for that I ask your forgiveness. Your dead will not be forgotten, just as I have not forgotten mine. Together, my lords and ladies, we are going to bring peace to Westeros. No more sons will be forced to fight the battles of their fathers. No more common folk will die because of the will of a man they do not know. No more widows will be forced to tell their children that their fathers will never return. From this day forth, I declare the war between The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and the lands of Essos to be over.” 

Chatter began to break out amongst everyone in attendance, as Jaehaerys sat. Jon Connington then emerged from the huddled group of the small counsel, marching toward the throne until he was stopped by Ser Oswell Whent. 

“You cannot do this! You are ruining your father’s legacy, this is war was your father’s legacy,” Connington shouted, pointing at Jaehaerys. 

Jaehaerys inhaled deeply before responding, “Aegon was my father’s legacy and now Aegon is dead.” Jaehaerys then addressed Oswell, “Ser Oswell, please escort Lord Connington to his chambers, he will need solitude to help process his emotions.” 

With protest, Connington was escorted by Oswell out of the Throne Room. Jaehaerys looked upon the crowd, all gossiping about the events of the day. 

_ I have made my peace, I will speak with the lords and ladies whose attention I desire in private.  _ “Court is adjourned for the day. If there are any grievances you wish to air, you may make an appointment and they will be heard and addressed on the morrow. Tonight I invite you all here for a feast to commemorate this historic day,” Jaehaerys stated.

As the lord and ladies left the Throne Room, Jaehaerys leaned back into the throne.  _ Not very comfortable is it? Perhaps Aegon forged it that way on purpose, as a message to his successors. No King should ever feel secure in his throne, nothing is guaranteed.  _

When only the Kingsguard and Jaehaerys remained in the room, Jaehaerys decided to seize the moment. “What say you of my decision, Arthur? You were always one of father’s most loyal friends and staunchest supporters, I am sure you must have something to say,” Jaehaerys pried.

Arthur took a moment to consider before responding, “I am sure that your father would not have approved, it was his dying wish for you to finish what he started. Though from the whispered I heard, Your Grace, you seem to have one the approval of the lords.” 

Jaehaerys climbed down the stairs of the throne, before placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “I thank you for your honesty, Arthur. I will count on it in the coming years.” 

Arthur bowed his head slightly, “It is yours, My King.”

Soon night came, and the feast began. Numerous lords came to him, giving condolences, wishing him a peaceful reign and trying to butter him up. Just as many ladies spoke with him as well, doing their best to become the next Queen, though not the one lady who he had wished to see.  _ Where could she be? She told me she would come to King’s Landing when it was time for my coronation.  _

When Jaehaerys looked toward the table given to the Martells, he noticed she was not there. Oberyn saw his searching and came toward Jaehaerys’s table, knowing who it was he was looking for. 

Oberyn then came to his side and whispered in his ear, “She was not feeling well and decided to stay in her room this evening.” 

“Will she be okay,” Jaehaerys asked, concern evident in his voice. 

Oberyn then placed a hand on Jaehaerys shoulder, assuring him, “She will be fine. She told me to wish you good luck and to give you this.” Oberyn then placed a dragon piece from a cyvasse set in Jaehaerys’s hand. 

Jaehaerys clenched his hand around the piece, before giving Oberyn a nod. Oberyn then returned back to the Martell table. 

Later the gifting ceremony began. As Jaehaerys sat with his family, heads of houses both large and small would come before Jaehaerys and present him with gifts to celebrate the beginning of his reign. Most of the gifts had been given out before a foreign man came before Jaehaerys, given his research, Jaehaerys assumed the man was from Yunkai. 

The man began to speak in his foreign accent, “King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the Wise Master of Yunkai have sent me here to gift you with a thousand flagons of the finest Yunkish wine. They have heard how much you love a good wine and how often you drink it, so they thought it best to gift you with the greatest wine in the world. We do hope you enjoy it.” 

Jaehaerys and everyone else in attendance did not miss the insult veiled behind the gift.  _ Perhaps my days as prince will haunt me forever.  _ Everyone began to watch Jaehaerys, trying to gauge his reaction, but he let nothing slip. “Tell the Wise Masters of Yunkai that I thank them for their generosity,” Jaehaerys told the man. He then turned to Ser Alliser Thorne, “Ser Alliser, take twenty good men and distribute this wine amongst the common folk. Tell them that King Jaehaerys Targaryen wishes for them to celebrate tonight with wine meant for a king.” 

“At once, Your Grace,” Ser Alliser and a group of goldcloaks then began taking the wine to carry out his orders. 

The lords and ladies looked on in admiration at how Jaehaerys handled the situation.  _ Good, I was able to hold my tongue from what I truly wanted to say and now the lords think of me as a benevolent man. The people will also be grateful for the free wine, which will win me their praises as well. Perhaps I am better at this than I initially thought.  _

Eventually the feast concluded and Jaehaerys was able to return to his solitude within the Red Keep. As Jaehaerys pondered his next moves, while sitting in his solar, a knock disturbed his concentration. Ser Barristan’s voice then boomed out, “Your Grace, there is someone here to see you.” 

_ Gods how can this day grow any longer. I have given these damn lords enough time for one day.  _ “Who is it,” Jaehaerys asked, the irritation evident in his voice. 

“The Princess Arianne Martell,” Barristan responded respectfully. 

_ Damn you, Jaehaerys. She was feeling unwell, you should have gone to check on her, not the other way around.  _ “Yes, let her in,” Jaehaerys said quickly, before rising from his seat. 

When Arianne and Jaehaerys met in the middle of the room, Jaehaerys brought her into a tight embrace. He had missed her greatly over the past fortnight, but all of this was something he needed to do on his own. 

When their embrace broke, Arianne spoke first, “I am sorry I was not at the feast, I have not been feeling well for the past few-” 

Jaehaerys interrupted her, “It does not matter, it was a dull affair anyway. What matters is you, are you well? I know Oberyn said not to worry, but it is unlike you to to be ill.” 

“I am fine, the maester said I had likely eaten spoiled meat during our journey here,” Arianne said, stroking his cheek and calming his nerves. 

They smiled looking into each other’s eyes. “I have missed you and I am sorry for not coming to see you. I have been so preoccupied trying to figure out how to fix the realm, that I have had little time for myself,” Jaehaerys said apologetically. 

“I understand. You are King now, there are things more important than checking on the health of your… subjects,” Arianne says, unable to define what they are. 

“You are more than just a subject to me. I hope you know that,” Jaehaerys says with a seriousness in his tone. Arianne nods in response. 

As it grows later and later into the night, Arianne is able to draw Jaehaerys out of his solemn state. Eventually, they are both laughing and joking, the way they did when Jaehaerys was in Dorne. 

Arianne eventually realized the time, stating, “I think it is time for me to go.” 

Jaehaerys reaches for her hand, “You don’t have to go.” 

Arianne then looks at him with sympathy, she can tell he doesn’t want to be alone, “What would the lords and ladies say if they knew I was here? At this hour? With you?”   
  


“Since when do you care about the opinions of lords and ladies,” Jaehaerys asks, trying to find a reason for her to stay. 

“I don’t,” Arianne stated. “But what would they think of you when they learned this? And don’t tell me that you don’t care, because you have to care what they think of you now.” 

_ She is right. It would undermine everything I am trying to do if the lords lose their respect for me.  _ “At least promise you will come see again soon,” Jaehaerys says hopefully. 

Arianne places a kiss on his lips before departing, “I promise.” 

Only a few short hours later, Jaehaerys was meeting with Tywin Lannister. This would be his most important meeting of the day. The Lannisters were the second, and arguably first, most powerful family in Westeros given the state of his family at the moment. Last night he had been tense, in truth, he was nervous to meet the mighty Tywin Lannister. The man’s reputation was legendary. This morning though, he felt confident, he knew he would secure Tywin’s support because he had prepared for this moment. There was nothing more he could do, but meet the Old Lion himself. 

As Tywin walked into his solar, Jaehaerys rose from his chair attempting to get a measure of the man. Tywin came into the room with an unreadable face and a composed demeanor, so far he was everything Jaehaerys had expected. 

“Lord Tywin, please sit,” Jaehaerys said ushering to the chairs on the other side of his desk. Tywin did as instructed, sitting in his chair with the most upright posture Jaehaerys had ever seen. 

“I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here,” Jaehaerys said staring Tywin in the eye. 

“I believe I have an idea,” Tywin stated in a serious tone.  _ Oh I am sure you have plenty of ideas.  _

“I don’t think you do, Lord Tywin, and I mean no offense when I say that, but how can you know a man’s motives without knowing the man,” Jaehaerys asks. 

Tywin seems unperturbed by his honesty, answering the question, “You learn of the man’s character from reliable sources. You hear both the good and the bad, for the true man lies somewhere in between. From there, you can make your judgments on their motives.” 

Jaehaerys smirked, Tywin was just the man Jaehaerys expected, just the man he needed. “But what if the man knows your sources? What if he has known that you wanted information on him from the beginning and he fed those sources exactly what he wants you to hear? What then,” Jaehaerys asks. 

“Then you have been outplayed,” Tywin answers simply. 

“Grand Maester Pycelle, or should I say the former Grand Maester Pycelle, was easy to crack. He does not hide his true intentions well. Jaime on the other hand, came to me with evidence of your request for information on me. He is a most loyal Kingsguard, he would not even betray me for family. The other servants and guards you have under your employment were all found out eventually as well,” Jaehaerys informed Tywin. 

Tywin nodded, seemingly impressed by Jaehaerys, “Then it would seem I do not know your motives, Your Grace.” 

Jaehaerys shook his head, “No, you do not, but I will reveal them to you all the same. I am going to unite Westeros once again, though we claim to be Seven Kingdoms, we are divided because of the choices of my father and grandfather. You are going to help me unite Westeros because you are going to be the Hand of the King once again, Lord Tywin.” Though Tywin’s face did not change, Jaehaerys could tell he was shocked by the offer. “You were one of the most successful Hands in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, your accomplishments so great you overshadowed my grandfather. He punished you for that, I will not punish greatness. I will reward it when I see it and I see it in you. You are the most fearsome and well-respected lord within the Seven Kingdoms, many lords look to you as an example and what better example could you set than as Hand of the King,” Jaehaerys said truthfully. 

Jaehaerys then took out the badge of the Hand of the King, sliding it across the desk to Tywin, “The choice is yours.” 

Tywin regarded Jaehaerys for a moment, contemplating everything he said. He then looked down at the badge he wore all those years ago, debating if he should put it on again. 

Jaehaerys smiled when Tywin reached for the badge, before donning it once again. “You made a wise decision, Lord Hand. I look forward to restoring the realm to its former glory,” Jaehaerys said with sincerity.

“As do I, Your Grace,” Tywin responded with the same sincerity. “As my first act as Hand of the King I would suggest reconfiguring the Small Counsel. The men who sit it now do not work toward our goals, they wish to continue on with your father’s war.” 

“I am one step ahead of you, Lord Hand. Soon the Small Counsel will be made up of allies, not enemies,” Jaehaerys responded. 

Over the course of the day, Jaehaerys met with several other lords, gaining their favor and earning their gratitude. 

Jaehaerys was able to secure the loyalty of Robert and Stannis Baratheon through several important moves. The first being a handwritten letter from Jaehaerys to the three triarchs of Volantis, negotiating the release of Renly Baratheon. The youngest Baratheon brother had been taken prisoner while fighting in the war and was being ransomed off to the Baratheons. Jaehaerys had also offered the position of Master of Laws to Stannis Baratheon, who accepted. Not only was the choice beneficial for an alliance, but Stannis was the man Jaehaerys wanted for the position regardless. Stannis was well known and highly regarded as a man bound to his duty.

To please the Tullys, Jaehaerys offered the open position on the Kingsguard to Ser Brynden Tully. Unfortunately old Gerold Hightower had died in his sleep, leaving not only the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard position open but also a Kingsguard position. The position of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was awarded to Arthur, he was still the most fearsome knight in the Seven Kingdoms and he had been serving the Targaryens nearly his entire life. This still left one spot open, which Jaehaerys awarded to Ser Brynden. The Blackfish was a famous knight and would bolster the ranks of the Kingsguard. 

When Jaehaerys met with the Tyrell family, he had half the mind to tell them they don’t deserve a damn thing from him, having their heir already married to his sister. Though from the correspondence he had with Rhaenys and their conversations since she arrived in the capital, she seemed to be happily married to Willas, she told Jaehaerys that Willas was a good and kind man. She also revealed that Willas would make a good lord, if he were not held back by his father. During their first encounter Jaehaerys could tell that Mace was a fool and that, as he had suspected all along, Olenna had been the true head of House Tyrell. As a favor toward his sister, Jaehaerys offered the position of Master of Coin to Mace Tyrell, which he of course accepted. When Jaehaerys first thought of the possibility of Mace as Master of Coin, Jaehaerys grew nervous, he knew Mace would be damn good at spending money not saving it. Ultimately Jaehaerys concluded that Tywin and himself would fill Mace’s time with busy work, while they handled the royal treasury themselves. 

The last meeting Jaehaerys had was with the newly appointed Grand Maester. In truth, the man bored Jaehaerys as he droned on and on about all his various accomplishments and the links he had earned, but Jaehaerys knew that it at least meant the man was fit for the position. Jaehaerys explained what he expected of the maester and their meeting concluded. 

Jaehaerys decided that the rest of the Small Council members would retain their positions.  _ They have not proved themselves disloyal as of yet, nor are they sycophants for my father.  _ As for now Tywin was Hand, Mace was Master of Coin, Stannis was Master of Laws, Lucerys Velaryon was Master of Ships, Varys was Master of Whispers, Arthur was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Steffon was Grand Maester. 

The following day , Jaehaerys made his announcements for the Small Counsel during court. His choices were met with the approval of the people, of course none of them would outwardly say he had made poor choices but, the murmurs in court that day showed that their approval was genuine and that were supportive of Jaehaerys’s decisions. 

_ There is still so much to be done, but at least the beginnings of peace are starting to present themselves.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. It took me a bit longer to write this chapter, I wanted all of Jaehaerys's decisions to make sense and have justification.  
> That being said, do you agree with Jaehaerys's decisions?  
> Also did you catch the similarities between Jaime's dialogue with the High Sparrow from the show and Jaehaerys's dialogue with the High Septon. I also took inspiration from Stannis's line to Davos about rewarding a good act when Jaehaerys was talking to Tywin.


	8. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, I'm back. I know it has been a while since I last uploaded, but I certainly have plenty of reason. Unfortunately, despite taking all the recommended precautions (and then some), I ended up getting COVID-19. It was a pretty rough case, and I felt awful for weeks (still not feeling great). Once I recovered, I had more important (non-internet/real-life) things I needed to get caught up on. So, this story ended up getting put on the backburner for the time. Now, I am back and intended on uploading as frequently as I can.  
> First chapter back, not as long as my previous, but certainly some notable content.  
> Let me know what you think. Happy to be back!

(POV Jaehaerys Targaryen)

Two moons, Jaehaerys had only been King for two moons, yet it felt like an eternity. The responsibility of ruling over the Seven Kingdoms was something that Jaehaerys had never expected in this lifetime nor the next, but he took it in stride. Together with the help of his Small Council, especially Tywin, Jaehaerys was able to reverse many of the poor decisions made by his father and grandfather. Nearly all of the troops that were formerly stationed in and around Essos had returned or were returning to Westeros. The lords of the Seven Kingdoms had forgiven Jaehaerys for the actions of his predecessors, seeing his devotion to the betterment of Westeros and his stance against the war had calmed their initial concerns after Jaehaerys had taken his crown. The deal Rhaegar had made with the Tyrell for rations in exchange for Rhaenys, Jaehaerys kept in place. Though instead of sending these rations to Essos, they went to feeding the people of the Seven Kingdoms where crop growth was less prominent, most notably King’s Landing. 

One of the first actions Jaehaerys made after his coronation was to give back to the men and women of King’s Landing, who had raised him just as much as the maesters and castle servants had. Jaehaerys, accompanied by members of the court, would walk through the streets of the Capital, giving out food as they went. The most exhibitionist, being Margaery Tyrell. The old Queen of Thorns had insisted on Margaery’s involvement in the affair, given that their family was the provider of all the rations. Margaery made it a point to be noticed and well-liked by the people, demonstrating the kindness of the Rose of Highgarden. She would converse with children and offer elderly women assistance in various matters, though it was all a charade. Jaehaerys knew that she was doing this to gain his attention, and it certainly worked, though not in her favor. The first day after they walked through the streets, Jaehaerys was taken aback by Margaery’s behavior, he found it curious how stark the contrast was between her behavior and court versus the streets of King’s Landing. After they returned to the Red Keep, Jaehaerys called for Varys, asking him what songs his “little birds” had sung about Margaery Tyrell. Varys reported that Margaery's behavior was all an act she and some of her handmaidens had planned out prior to their outing. They were informed of how fond Jaehaerys was of the people of King’s Landing and how desperately he wished to help them. From that day forth, Jaehaerys watched the Rose of Highgarden with a wary eye. 

Jaehaerys’s contempt for Margaery was one of the many difficulties the Small Council would run into when the discussion of the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms would arrive. Nearly every member of the Small Council suggesting a lady who they were in some way associated with; Tywin suggesting Myrcella, Stannis recommending one of his or Robert’s daughters, Mace doing his best to advocate for Margaery, Lord Velaryon proposing one of his own daughter or Daenerys, Varys and the Grand Maester advising he choose a lady from the Riverlands, the Vale, or Dorne, while Arthur gave no input on the matter. Jaehaerys knew where his heart resided on the matter of which lady in all of the Seven Kingdoms he would wish to marry, but now he could not think with his heart. Now he is King and a King must make sacrifices in the interests of the realm, a King must think with his head not his heart. 

“Your Grace, I understand your hesitancy in choosing your bride. I truly do, I loved my Joanna with all of my heart. But your lack of a wife and heir are dire situations, which need to be remedied as soon as possible,” Tywin declared, with a rare show of emotion, during the latest Small Council meeting. 

“House Targaryen’s numbers have been dwindling since the Tragedy at the Summerhall and the recent wars have only aided in diminishing said numbers. Your need for not only a wife, but many heirs, is more desperate than ever,” Varys added. 

Jaehaerys let out a deep sigh, “I understand my needs, my lords and I thank you for your concerns. When I ascended to this crown, I swore an oath to myself that I would do whatever it takes to set Westeros on the right path, to restore my home to its former glory, to bring my people back to their home. I have done my best to imitate my namesake, Jaehaerys the Wise, to show the people a good King. Though it seems in my efforts of setting these kingdoms right through politics, I have neglected the fact that Wise also had 13 children, children who he used to help ensure his prosperous reign would continue. Perhaps I put my marriage off due to my lack of knowledge and experience in the matter, regardless, you are right my lords. The time to find the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and ensure the Targaryen line continues after I am gone is upon us.” 

Just as Jaehaerys finished speaking, a loud knock interrupted their discussion.  _ Ser Brynden.  _ Jaehaerys mused. The new addition to the Kingsguard reminded Jaehaerys of Ser Oswell, they both lacked a certain refinedness which made them all the more likable in Jaehaerys’s eyes. According to Arthur, Brynden and Oswell had not gotten along well at first, but seemed to be warming up to each other.  _ Two men far too similar not to be friends.  _

“Come in, Ser Brynden,” Jaehaerys called out. 

Brynden strode in, wearing his gleaming Kingsguard armor and white cloak, with a scroll in hand. “A message, Your Grace, from Princess Arianne Martell. Her messenger said it was urgent,” Brynden announced as he handed Jaehaerys the scroll.  _ He could certainly work on being more discreet.  _

Mace Tyrell grew interested after hearing Arianne’s name, “A messenger all the way from Dorne? How cruel to put the man through all that travel when she could have simply used a raven. What could be so important?” 

Jaehaerys had agreed with Mace’s latter question,  _ what could be so important?  _ Jaehaerys read the letter silently to himself.

“Jaehaerys, please forgive me for my hasty return. My intention is not to disrupt yourself or your affairs, but I have a matter to discuss with you regarding the future of the realm and the future of your kingship. In private preferably. I hope you are well, the feats you have achieved your short reign have been quite impressive. I knew you would make a good king. Arianne” 

“What does it say, Your Grace,” the Grand Maester questioned. 

Choosing to leave out the more personal message, Jaehaerys responded, “Princess Arianne has an urgent matter of the realm she wishes to discuss with me. She states it regards the future of the realm and the future of my kingship.” 

“Could Prince Doran be plotting against you after the tragic death of his nephew,” Lord Velaryon questioned. 

“Curse those bloody backstabbing snakes,” Mace exclaimed, “if they don’t get their way at first, they will lie and cheat and steal and kill until they do.” 

“Calm yourself, Mace, your prejudices are showing. Besides why would the girl alert his Grace of her father’s own treason,” Tywin warned. 

“Regardless of any biases you may hold against Dorne, my lords, Princess Arianne has come forth to assist my reign of her own volition. I will hear what she has to say, whether it is a warning of treason or any other matter which could affect the state of the Seven Kingdoms,” Jaehaerys stated. 

Jaehaerys then turned his attention toward Ser Brynden, “Tell the City Watch to find Princess Arianne and have her brought to my study,” Jaehaerys instructed. 

Turning his focus back to the Small Council, “This meeting is over. We will discuss the information Princess Arianne provides tomorrow. Good day, my lords,” Jaehaerys announced as he rose from his seat and exited the Small Council chambers. 

As Jaehaerys sat in his study waiting for Arianne, he grew impatient. The last time they had spoken was shortly after his coronation. In truth, Jaehaerys missed her. Not only for the pleasure they would provide each other, but the stimulating feeling of their conversation, playing cyvasse together, learning about each other, how she gave him hope that not all lords and ladies were as horrible as he thought, simply being in the same room as her. He missed it. 

When a knock came at the door of his study, Jaehaerys quickly permitted the visitor entry. As Alliser Thorne swung open the door of the study, Jaehaerys was puzzled by Arianne’s appearance. It was the most moderately he had ever seen her dressed, with nearly her entire body covered by loose silks, hiding her figure. 

Snapping himself out of his initial shock, Jaehaerys turned to Ser Alliser, “Thank you, Ser Alliser. You may leave now.” Alliser left quickly closing the door behind him. 

The moment the door closed, Jaehaerys rushed toward Arianne, bringing her back into his warm embrace. Though, Arianne seemed slightly hesitant to return Jaehaerys’s affection before revealing what she had to say. 

When their embrace broke, they held their hands and stared into each other's eyes. As looked into Arianne’s dark eyes, he saw something he had never seen before, fear, apprehension, confusion? 

“Arianne, tell me, what troubles you,” Jaehaerys pleaded. 

Arianne gulped before replying, deciding to waste no time and simply come out with the truth, “I am pregnant. I am with child, your child.” 

Not giving Jaehaerys any time to get over the shock of learning he has become a father, Arianne continued, “I swear to you, I took the moon tea every time. I- I don’t know how this could happen.” Tears began to fill her eyes, “I am so sorry. I know the implications this could have on your reign. You have worked so hard to put the realm at peace, and now this could jeopardize all of that. I am sure that once my father learns of this, he will demand we be married, but you don’t need to marry me. I swear to you, you have Dorne’s support regardless. I will make sure of it. Do not throw away everything you have worked so hard for. Gods, Jaehaerys, I am sorry,” Arianne sobbed. 

In an instant, Jaehaerys pulled Arianne as close as possible, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. 

“Shhh you have nothing to apologize for. I love you, just as I will love our little dragon, who has fought so hard simply to exist,” Jaehaerys whispered into her ear. 

Arianne looked up at Jaehaerys through teary eyes, “What?” 

“I said that I love you and I will love whatever little prince or princess we will have. I don’t know how to be a father, but I will learn. I will be better than mine own. I will give him or her whatever they desire. I will give you whatever you desire. I will fill the Red Keep with princes and princesses and show them all the love they deserve. I will give you all the world. I swear it,” Jaehaerys promised as his hand came to rest on Arianne’s slightly protruding belly. 

Arianne’s hand then came to rest upon Jaehaerys, stating, “Our little dragon.” 

How long Jaehaerys and Arianne stayed together in that bliss neither of them knew, but bliss did not last long. The wheels within Jaehaerys’s mind began to spin, concocting a plan to move forward with the betterment of Westeros, while also having his heart’s desire. 

The following day, Jaehaerys called together the Small Council to announce his decision. 

“I thank you all for your support in the recent moons, my lords. Your aid has helped me in ways you cannot imagine. Yet, we are not here today to sing your praise, we are gathered to announce the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I wish to make it clear that all of your suggestions were taken into account before I came to my decision. Because I did not choose the lady you would have advised does not mean I do not value your counsel, nor does it mean I hold any enmities against yourselves, my lords. As I have stated prior to today’s meeting, I have discussed marriage propositions with both Daenerys and Viserys. They are willing to do what they must to serve in the best interests of House Targaryen. Should the proposal be accepted, Viserys will marry the first born daughter of Lord Robert Baratheon. Viserys will retain the title of Prince of Summerhall, and he and his wife shall reside there. And should the proposal be accepted, Daenerys will marry Lord Jon Arynn’s firstborn son and heir. Upon Lord Arynn’s passing, they will become the Lord and Lady of the Vale and will reside in the Eyrie,” Jaehaerys stopped a moment to see a look of approval on the faces of his Small Council. 

Lord Stannis quickly took the moment to interject, “Thank you for this honor, Your Grace. I will ensure Robert will accept this proposal.” 

Jaehaerys gave a nod of appreciation to Lord Stannis before observing the equally smug faces of Mace and Tywin.  _ This will certainly be a treat.  _ Jaehaerys thought with all the sarcasm in the world. 

“And you, Your Grace? Who will you be choosing as your wife,” Varys asked with an all too knowing expression. 

_ Damn you, Spider. Despite remaining a loyal servant of the crown, I still do not know if I can trust you. I should not have allowed my emotions to cloud my mind so, your ears are always listening. I am sure you knew of my child before I did, perhaps even before Arianne did.  _

Jaehaerys stared into the unwavering eyes of Varys before responding, “I will be marrying Princess Arianne Martell. Within the fortnight she will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. There will be no need for a wedding as extravagant as those past, with the celebrations of my coronation only two moons prior. Our marriage will bring Westeros’s most southern Kingdom into the fold in a way no previous marriages have, including my father’s. Prince Oberyn Martell will now sit on the Small Council in a new position, Master of Foreign Affairs. The experience and knowledge Prince Oberyn has gained during his time in the east and beyond is invaluable, and will aid in our efforts of a lasting peace between Westeros and Essos. Any of the Dornish who were displeased their blood would not be sitting the throne, will be appeased. It is a settlement I believe shall greet you all well in our pursuit of bettering Westeros.” 

Jaehaerys inspected the immediate reaction of all the Small Council. Tywin to most was seemingly stone-faced, revealing no emotion, but Jaehaerys could see the rage bubbling underneath.  _ He believes his family has been slighted yet again. I will remedy this.  _ Mace was noticeably upset that a Martell was chosen over a Tyrell, though lacked the guts to say anything. Stannis, though as straight-faced as ever, was content with the royal marriage already offered to his family. Lord Velaryon looked unsurprised by the choice, after all how many years had it been since there was a marriage between House Targaryen and House Velaryon. Varys, of course, looked as if he had known this was coming. The Grand Maester had a look of contentment, appreciating that his suggestion was considered and in agreement with Jaehaerys’s decision. Arthur, surprisingly, had a hint of a smile on his face.  _ Ha, I knew there was still a Dornishman somewhere in there under all that armor.  _

“How does this decision greet you my lords,” Jaehaerys asked, already knowing the response. 

“Well,” they all responded in unison, though all with varying tones. 

“Very well then, you are all dismissed. The marriage announcement shall be made today during Court. I expect to see you all there,” Jaehaerys announced. 

As the Lords rose from their seats, Jaehaerys called to Tywin, “Lord Hand, a word please.” 

Once all the Lords had exited from the room, only Jaehaerys and Tywin remain. The tension was palpable. 

Jaehaerys spoke first, “Address your grievances, Lord Hand. I do not wish for us to be at odds.” 

Tywin took a moment to consider his words before settling on boldness, “She’s pregnant isn’t she? The Martell girl. That's why you wish to marry her so soon, it's why she came to King’s Landing.”

To his credit, Jaehaerys remained poised as ever, despite the fire he felt burning inside of him.  _ How dare he.  _ “Indeed, though Arianne and I have not spent a night together since I learned of my kingship. It was a choice I made as a foolish prince, whom I am sure you despised. Yet, now I am a man and a King who must stand by that choice and face the consequences.” 

“Your honor of your Stark family shines through,” Tywin commented. 

Jaehaerys went on, “Tell me, Lord Tywin, had I married your granddaughter, how it greet you to learn that the greatest threat to your great-grandson’s reign stewed in the sands of Dorne growing angrier by the day because his father chose another woman over his mother, chose another son over him.” 

Though Tywin did not respond, Jaehaerys could tell the effect the possibility had on him.  _ Yes, let my hypothetical son strike fear into your heart. Even the proud lion, with all his gold, poses no threat to a true dragon.  _

“As I figured. I do not wish to dishonor you nor your family with my choice. In fact, I quite admire you. You would have made a better king than my father and my grandfather before him.”  _ Yes stroke his ego.  _ “That is why I wish to reward you for my admiration. Should Ser Jaime accept, he will be released from his Kingsguard vows to once again become your heir.”  _ The best consolation prize I can offer.  _

Tywin perked up at Jaehaerys’s offer, though wary due to the fact that it all depended on Jaime’s desires. “And should Jaime not accept,” Tywin asked. 

“I cannot release a man from a vow he wishes to keep, Lord Hand. Should Ser Jaime wish to remain in the Kingsguard, the position will always be his,” Jaehaerys responded.  _ I will certainly do my best to ensure he remains in my Kingsguard.  _

Jaehaerys continued on, not giving Tywin time to respond, “And though I cannot predict the future, should the circumstances be desirable, your family will be the first in line when considering marriage proposals for my heir.” 

Tywin accepted Jaehaerys’s offer, “I thank you for your consideration, Your Grace. With your leave I wish to see my son to discuss your proposal.” 

One step ahead, Jaehaerys replied, “I am afraid that is not a possibility, Lord Hand. As soon as I leave this meeting, Ser Jaime and I will be having a spar in the training yard.” 

Gesturing toward Dark Sister, “I cannot allow such a fine blade to go without use.” 

Jaehaerys did not miss the grimace on Tywin’s face after he realized Jaehaerys would be the first to have a word with Jaime.  _ Did you think I would give him up so easily? It seems you still underestimate me, Lord Hand. I will teach you not to.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. First chapter back in a long time, might be a little rusty.  
> With all that said, what did you think?  
> A few of you had predicted the Arianne pregnancy earlier, but I didn't want to reveal it yet so I lied (sorry!).  
> Also, what do you think about the tension between Jaehaerys and Tywin?  
> Hope you're all well and staying safe!


End file.
